


Shown and Told

by pjordha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: Bucky hates making personal appearances.  With good reason.Or,The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Season 2, Episode 5NOTE: Click "Show Creator's Style" button to see this in the intended format online.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Shown and Told

## 

FADE IN

INT. DARKNESS - DAY

EXTREME CLOSEUP on a look of utter disgust covering the face of one BUCKY BARNES. He twitches anxiously while a thin peal of irritating sound pierces his ear. The sound grows louder, Bucky's snarl intensifies, and we PULL BACK to reveal that Bucky is actually tied up with thick ropes and suspended upside down over a pit of snarling crocodiles inside a massive HYDRA-affiliated base.

Bucky, wearing a shaggy wig and lots of ill-fitting body armor, struggles futilely against his bindings. The now blaring sound in his ears is actually the belly-shaking laughter of LAVERGE, a HYDRA baddie with bad fashion sense and even worse breath.

LAVERGE

Ah ha ha! I have you now, Barnes, you traitor! The sons of Hive will finally have vengeance! I am so gonna get a pay upgrade now!

Bucky shakes the unkempt mop of hair out of his face.

BUCKY

(bored)

Oh no. I'm doomed. If only Captain America were here to save me. Again.

LAVERGE

Never! Captain America is gone forever! No one will save you now, you fiendish fiend!

Bucky squints as if trying to remember his lines.

BUCKY

No, not that one. I mean the NEW Captain America. Formerly known as Falcon. He will surely save me because he's...um...strong and, uh, fast and smart and...uh...has the best thighs this side of the universe, jeez.

LAVERGE

Your Falcon will be too late!

Laughing maniacally, Laverge pulls a red "START" button out from absolutely nowhere, and smashes his evil fist down on it.

LAVERGE

I will enjoy watching you be eaten alive, former comrade!

Bucky squeals--unconvincingly--as he's lowered towards certain death.

BUCKY

Oh, no. I'm gonna die. Again. Whoever will rescue me?

Just before a bloodthirsty reptile can get a grip on Bucky's hair...CAPTAIN AMERICA aka FALCON aka SAM WILSON flies down through the base's ceiling, raining glass and metal down atop the crocodiles before easily knocking Laverge out with a gentle kick from his manly legs. He then heroically, gracefully, and quite easily releases Bucky from his bindings, turns him right side up, and grabs him in a manly and purely platonic embrace.

SAM

The brother saved the day--again!

BUCKY

(yawning)

My...hero.

SAM

Without even breaking a sweat, I've taken down yet another HYDRA base, AND I've rescued the helpless captive!

BUCKY

Dude!

SAM

Aaaand scene!

CUT TO:

INT. CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sam and Bucky are, in actuality, standing at the front of a public school classroom. It is Bucky, with his super strength, who is carrying Sam in his arms, bridal style. Sam smiles--Bucky scowls--out at their audience of bored-looking third graders.

When only one little girl breaks into applause, Sam clears his throat and Bucky lowers Sam to the floor with a barely concealed eye-roll.

SAM

And THAT, kids, is why you always look left, right, and left AGAIN before crossing the street. Now, any questions?

A child wearing a Superman T-shirt raises his hand. Sam reluctantly calls on him.

KID #1

Yeah, I have a question. Who's Captain America's best friend? A superhero or a real person?

SAM

Uh...I'll tell you who Captain America--and/or--Falcon's best friend is--Justice! And, and, good manners, and minding your parents, and picking up your room, and not doing drugs! _Those_ are Captain America's best friends!

The kid nods his head for a second.

KID #1

Yeah, I don't have any real friends either.

Sam takes an angry pull from a water bottle as Bucky snickers. The teacher nervously tries to rouse the children to interest. Then her attention turns to the parents standing at the back of the classroom.

TEACHER

Any other questions? Oh, looks like one of our moms has a question!

CAROLINE, one of the mothers, comes forward, flips her hair out of her face, and wets her lips. Her eyes are right on Bucky.

CAROLINE

Hi, name's Caroline. This question is for Sgt. Barnes. Is there a... _Mrs._ Winter Soldier?

Sam does a spit take and breaks into a low guffaw. Blushing, Bucky counts to 10 as he nervously runs his hands over his short hair as if trying to hide behind tresses long since shorn away. When Sam's chuckles turn to coughs, Bucky helps him out by slapping Sam on the back--harder than necessary.

SAM

Ow.

TEACHER

Uh...how about another question--from a student, please?

Another kid waves his hand and talks without waiting to be called on.

KID #2

Where's the _REAL_ Captain America?

Sam gives his best fake smile for the question that has doubtless come up before. Bucky grabs Sam's water bottle from his hand before it goes sloshing all over and takes a sip himself.

SAM

Well, that's kind of a long story. You see, one day last year--

KID #2

When did you turn Black?

Bucky does a spit take and starts to cackle. Sam frowns. The teacher starts to sweat.

TEACHER

Oh dear. Ok, any other questions?

All the children--and the moms--raise their hands.

SAM

Any questions other than about me being Black?

All the hands go down.

SAM

Wow, I did not see that coming.

The bell rings and the children start gathering their things.

TEACHER

Ok, then! Let's thank Captain Am--uh--Fal...and the Wint...uh...let's just thank them for coming to Show and Tell, kids!

Sam and Bucky watch the kids eye them with suspicion as they head to the door. One little girl approaches slowly as she tries to hide her face with her bookbag. Another student nudges her shoulder as they pass Sam and Bucky.

KID #2

I thought you said you were bringing in the real Captain America, Erica. That's just your uncle and his boyfriend.

ERICA

(guiltily)

I know.

Sam and Bucky both start coughing uncontrollably. As the classroom empties, the teacher shrugs helplessly...and Caroline drops a piece of paper with her phone number on a desk in front of Bucky.

CAROLINE

(whispering, making phone hand)

Call me!

Sam and Bucky stare at the folded piece of paper until the classroom is completely empty.

BUCKY

Well, that went well!

SAM

I hate you.

CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET - LATER

Sam and Bucky juggle bags of takeout, snacks, and beer as they head down the sidewalk.

BUCKY

So, you have any other relatives we can humiliate ourselves in front of?

SAM

Obviously I'm going to have to have a little talk with Sarah.

BUCKY

I think you need to have several talks with your sister.

Sam stops walking abruptly and frowns at Bucky, who stops, looks around, and pulls Sam a little into an alley, away from prying ears and eyes.

BUCKY

I mean...why else would your niece think that...you know...what she said...unless she heard it from her mother?

SAM

I don't know, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this...as soon as I finish pigging out on this greasy food.

BUCKY

Of course, but--

Suddenly a man bursts from the shadows, grabs Sam's food, and rushes down the alley.

SAM

(whining)

Bring that back! It's my cheat day!

Sam takes off after the culprit, but before Bucky can pursue something heavy and blunt hits him on the back of the head.

BUCKY

Ow! What the--

He drops his bags, stumbles, and reaches for one of the many weapons he always carries on his person. After a few more blows to the head, he finally passes out.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. DINGY APARTMENT - LATER

Bucky wakes up to find himself tied to a chair, hands behind his back. He scans the tiny, poorly lit room for exits, weak spots, perhaps cameras.

BUCKY

(exasperated, to the air)

Hello? I assume you know who I am, so you know I'll be out of this before you can say--

He stops talking when his captor comes into his view.

BUCKY

Aw, can't I have anything?

Caroline, the woman who flirted unabashedly with him only hours earlier, stands proudly in front of him and flips her long hair over her shoulders.

CAROLINE

I've been waiting years for this, for the chance to prove my resourcefulness, for the opportunity to push my talents to the limit, for the right to use the HYDRA Netflix login!

BUCKY

This can't be happening.

CAROLINE

Hey, I'm a working mother, I can't afford streaming _and_ DVDs every month! Now that I've captured you, I'll get that, a better parking space...I may even get invited to the annual Bowl n' Beer in Atlantic City this year.

Bucky struggles a little with his bindings, sighing when he realizes he's too weak to break free.

BUCKY

For catching the Winter Soldier, I'd have thought they'd, I don't know, promote you into the Army of Evil or something.

CAROLINE

Whoa, don't get crazy there. I mean, I only type 40 words a minute. I know when to stay in my own lane.

BUCKY

Right. Ok, you've had your fun. Let me out of this. I've had a really shitty day and I'm hungry and I'll never hear the end of this if he misses his cheat day!

Caroline shakes her head as she types something into her phone. Seconds later the man who stole Sam's food emerges from another door. Bucky eyes the man's dirty old clothing--surely meant to help him hide amongst the homeless--as well as the Glock 19 in the man's fist.

BUCKY

(laughing)

You owe me a double order of short rib sliders, asshole.

CAROLINE

You don't seem concerned that you can't escape, Asset.

BUCKY

Don't. Call. Me. That.

Bucky struggles against the chair, but to no avail.

CAROLINE

It's no use, fallen comrade. I've outsmarted you and your allies with technology beyond your wildest imaginings!

Bucky squints as he fidgets against his metal arm.

BUCKY

What, you knocked me out, drugged me, and put some sort of sonic stabilizer under this chair to deactivate the vibranium arm. Have I got it?

CAROLINE

Oh. Um, well. Yes.

BUCKY

Right. Hold that thought.

Bucky twists around to disengage his metal shoulder. It causes him some pain, but he seems determined to get it off.

CAROLINE

Uh...wait! I didn't, er, no fair!

BUCKY

You two better hope that food truck is still open!

CAROLINE

Do something, Donald!

The man, Donald, cocks his gun and presses it up against Bucky's temple. Bucky smiles and presses his head against the gun.

BUCKY

You think you can pull the trigger before I get out of this and kill you both... _Donald?_

DONALD

We have Wilson.

Bucky stops moving and focuses on a spot on Donald's ratty shirt--a small green crocodile. He rolls his eyes at the memory of the classroom story, then he takes a long, deep breath.

BUCKY

(unnaturally calm)

Hear this now. I swear, if you hurt one hair on his annoying head, I'll--

CAROLINE

You'll do nothing! Sam Wilson was enough of an annoyance when he was Falcon, and now, he has the audacity to think he can be Captain America? It's unfathomable. But he won't be bothering any of us anymore.

Bucky gasps, his face going white.

BUCKY

I do-I don't believe you.

CAROLINE

You took care of it, right, Donald? I said RIGHT, Donald?

DONALD

(shrugging)

Wellllll--

There's a loud bang on the thin wall. Then another, along with some mumbled curses about ruined onion rings. The color runs back into Bucky's face.

BUCKY

(whispered)

Thank God.

CAROLINE

No! I'm not going back to the HYDRA customer service department!

Caroline fumbles in her purse for a dagger, which she presses to Bucky's throat just as Sam bursts through the door.

CAROLINE

Hold it right there, Blade!

SAM

Oh, I get it. Blade, one of the few _other_ Black superheroes. You're trying to insult me by pretending to confuse us, but that guy kicks ass, as do I, when I'm not starving. Very nice, Bucky!

BUCKY

How is HYDRA sending racists assholes after me _my_ fault?

SAM

If you hadn't taken so long in the liquor store, we would've been safe at home eating ages ago!

BUCKY

You know I can't drink domestic beer! It gives me heartburn!

DONALD

Racists? HYDRA is about more than race. It's about order! It's about domination! It's about--

SAM

Oh, shut up!

Sam cracks his neck and fingers in preparation for a fight, then eyes the gun and knife the HYDRA agents have pressed against Bucky's skin.

SAM

(softly, to Bucky)

You ok, man?

BUCKY

Peachy, you?

SAM

Man, you just can _not_ stay out of trouble. This is like Bogota all over again.

BUCKY

Me? What about when I had to bust your ass out of that dungeon in New Jersey? I broke a fingernail for you!

CAROLINE

Um, sorry to interrupt your schmoopy love story, really I am, but we have business to get to! Why don't you just walk away, Wilson, and leave him to us!

SAM

That's not going to happen.

She presses the knife closer to Bucky's jugular.

CAROLINE

Or we can just kill you both. It's your call.

DONALD

Hey, I have an idea!

CAROLINE

It's about time!

DONALD

We take them both in! Imagine the kudos we'll get if we bring back the original Winter Soldier and his Avenger butt buddy for mental and physical "rehabilitation!" Wilson could be the first Summer Soldier!

The HYDRA agents trade a few laughs. Sam ignores them, his eyes on the knife on the verge of drawing blood on Bucky's neck.

SAM

(calmly)

It's gonna be ok, Buck.

BUCKY

If you're not gonna do something helpful, can you get the hell out of here? Please?

CAROLINE

Oh, how noble of you, Asset, to try to save your best friend--

BUCKY AND SAM

Co-worker.

CAROLINE

But it's too late now. I'm liking this idea. If I bring you both to HYDRA, who knows how far I could go! Expense account. Student loan payoffs. Maybe I could take a sabbatical and finally write that novel. I'm loving my idea!

DONALD

Uh, don't you mean _my_ id--

Suddenly gagging, Donald slumps to the floor, having just been shocked into unconsciousness by a Taser Rod that Caroline had stashed on her. She picks up Donald's gun and aims it at Sam.

CAROLINE

That's better. Yeah, I'll be a hero, won't I, Asset?

She steps behind Bucky's chair, leaning down against his face while still holding the knife at his neck with one hand and holding the gun on Sam with the other hand. She smiles wickedly and pretends to nibble his ear. Sam clears his throat.

CAROLINE

Once you're back in the fold, you and I could have some fun. Would you like that, Asset? We could train Wilson here together. You'd love that, right? Watching your little boyfriend here going through the same thing you did? The trials...the assessment...the "reconditioning?"

Bucky meets Sam's eyes briefly, shakes his head, and offers him a sad smile.

BUCKY

HYDRA will never have him. I'd take his life myself before I'd ever let that happen.

Bucky's cheeks redden. Sam's mouth falls open. Caroline notices the sudden awkwardness between her adversaries.

CAROLINE

Wow. I mean, we all joke about you two being so, um, _close_ and all, but...well, I guess I was barking up the wrong tree, huh, Asset?

SAM

(intensely)

Don't call him that. You're never gonna call him that again.

Caroline stands up and shoves the gun under Bucky's neck. He struggles again to no avail.

BUCKY

They drugged me--I can't--

SAM

It's gonna be fine. You're fine.

BUCKY

Sam--

SAM

We're ok, man.

CAROLINE

No, you're not! I'm gonna shoot one or both of you!

Caroline cocks the gun and presses the knife tip against Bucky's jaw.

SAM

You hurt him and I'll end you.

BUCKY

Shit--Sam, I'm...I...wait I...I'm sorry you missed your cheat day!

Sam bites back a reply as he rubs something from his eye.

SAM

Alright, enough! Let him go now, _Karen!_

CAROLINE

Dammit, my name is--screw it!

She points the gun at Sam's chest.

BUCKY

No!

Bucky suddenly musters all his strength to throw his body weight against Caroline. In the tussle, the gun goes off with a quiet pop.

SAM

Buck!

Sam launches himself at his part--coworker. Bucky groans, then looks up like he suddenly woke from a bad dream. From underneath him and the chair to which he's still bound, Caroline sighs, clearly annoyed.

BUCKY

Uh...what the?

SAM

What happened? Are you shot?

BUCKY

No, I thought she shot _you!_

SAM

No. Are...you ok? Lemme see.

Sam checks Bucky over for knife wounds and bullet holes. Bucky smiles up at him, letting it happen.

SAM

I guess she missed.

CAROLINE

(whining) 

I don't miss!

Sam picks up the gun and checks it.

SAM

Does HYDRA usually send kidnappers into the field with guns loaded with blanks, _Karen?_

CAROLINE

What? Dammit, Donald!

Just then, Donald sits up and rubs his head.

DONALD

I don't get paid enough for this.

He scratches at his scalp and then rips a S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue Photostatic Veil from his face, revealing Sam's niece's teacher from hours earlier.

TEACHER

Hey, guys!

Bucky and Sam look at each other and shrug. Caroline frowns.

TEACHER

Oh, sorry.

The teacher pulls off a second photostatic veil.

BUCKY AND SAM

Sharon!

SHARON CARTER

Don't yell at me; I've had a crappy day! You know one of those kids tried to bite me?

Sam and Bucky watch, perplexed, as Sharon stands, brushes herself off, and easily disengages Bucky's bindings so she can use them to tie Caroline up. Now free, Bucky stands up, with Sam's help, and fixes his arm back.

SHARON CARTER

Oh, yeaaah. So, um, we've had this lady under surveillance for a while. We knew she'd make a move at the school today. Don't worry, Erica and the kids were never in danger.

BUCKY

What about us?

SHARON CARTER

The gun had blanks. I loaded it myself.

SAM

What about that knife? She could have cut his throat...or...I don't know, drawn some blood.

BUCKY

(laughing)

Yeah!

Sharon pulls the HYDRA agent to her feet and pushes her toward the door.

SHARON CARTER

Oh, the knife. I guess I figured two big strong superheroes could handle themselves against one little woman like Karen.

CAROLINE

Yeah, I know what that means, I read magazines! HYDRA requires it! Besides, you haven't heard the last of me! I'll have my vengeance on you two lovebirds one of these days! Cut off one head and...um...wait, I forget, is it cut off a limb or a head, oh shoot!

SHARON CARTER

(to Sam and Bucky)

I'll get her out of here. Sorry I couldn't let you guys know the plan ahead of time. Great story you told at Show and Tell, by the way.

CAROLINE

I thought it sucked!

Sharon escorts the HYDRA agent out into the night filled with flashing lights and sirens.

BUCKY

I don't know about you, but I think they owe us a day off.

Sam nods but keeps his gaze averted.

SAM

We should get out of here so they can do...whatever they do after we blow stuff up.

BUCKY

Right. Hey, Sam?

Sam finally looks at him with nervous eyes.

BUCKY

Thanks. For coming after me.

SAM

Thanks for offering to save me.

They share an intense stare until law enforcement agents start to file into the tiny apartment. Sam walks over to Bucky and presses a helpful hand against his friend's back.

SAM

C'mon. I'll help you get home with your kidnapped, beaten and drugged self.

BUCKY

Don't forget starving.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BUCKY'S APARTMENT - LATER

Bucky types furiously on his phone as he leans against his bathroom sink. Sam rifles through his medicine cabinet until he finds antiseptic and bandages.

BUCKY

I told you; I don't need that.

SAM

I know, I know, you're a superstud and you're already healed. But you had a concussion, man.

BUCKY

No, I didn't. A tiny bump on the head is not a concussion.

SAM

Would you just let me play nurse? Jeez. It's late and I'm exhausted.

BUCKY

(anxiously)

You, um, you going home now?

Sam maneuvers Bucky to lean over so he can attend to his affronted head.

SAM

Why, you trying to get rid of me?

BUCKY

No! I mean...um...no.

SAM

That's what I thought.

Sam gently slides his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky nearly drops his phone.

SAM

Careful.

BUCKY

(nervously)

Find the three sixes yet?

SAM

Shut up. That's my coworker you're talking about there. No sixes. No bumps either. I think you're good.

Sam impulsively kisses Bucky's scalp. They both freeze for a second before separating, Sam fumbling with the first aid stuff and Bucky going back to check his phone.

SAM

Um, I guess I should get go-

BUCKY

No. Just wait here five more minutes.

SAM

Why?

Bucky frowns at his phone as he exits the bathroom.

BUCKY

Four minutes, Sam.

He returns with a magazine which he slaps into Sam's hand.

BUCKY

Here. Reading is fundamental.

Bucky walks away as he struggles with his phone. Sam shrugs and walks into Bucky's bedroom. He looks around at the sparse belongings, and smiles at the CDs, books, and even clothes that Bucky has "borrowed" from him. He flops down on Bucky's bed and looks at the pillow like he's contemplating taking a nap. His hands rub idly over the bedding as his gaze falls on a snapshot sticking out of the book on Bucky's bedside table. It's of the two of them doing the Cha-Cha Slide at the president's birthday party. Sam smiles at the memory, and just as he starts to toe off his shoes, Bucky calls him into the dining area.

SAM

(yawning)

What, you need another lesson on hashtagging?

Sam stops at the sight before him: Bucky has set his small table for two. He unpacks from a gigantic, greasy bag with URGENT written across it containers of food from Sam's favorite barbecue place down the street. When Bucky sees the sweet smile on Sam's face, he blushes.

BUCKY

I...I didn't want you to miss cheat day.

SAM

Buck--

BUCKY

I know you don't like to eat late, so, um, if you wanna keep it for tomorrow, we can eat it tomorrow, because we are absolutely _not_ going in, after what they pulled on us, and really we should get the rest of the week off. I kind of had to promise the food people that we'd stop by somebody's bachelor party, but I can go alone, if you don't want to--

While Bucky babbles Sam approaches him slowly, biting his lower lip. He touches Bucky's hand.

SAM

You hate making appearances.

BUCKY

Yeah, but--I know how important cheat day is to you.

Sam laces his fingers through Bucky's.

SAM

Not as important as you.

BUCKY

Oh, Sammy.

SAM

I mean, you did kind of save my ass today.

Bucky leans closer, so they're sharing the same breath.

BUCKY

Like I saved your ass in Prague?

Sam starts to retort, but he smiles instead, looks down at the food, and gives in.

SAM

Fine. You saved my ass in Prague, I saved your ass in Leipzig--are we even now?

Bucky smiles as his gaze falls to Sam's mouth.

BUCKY

Never.

SAM

So...does this means we're more than coworkers now?

BUCKY

I hope so.

Bucky shivers when Sam lays a hand on his chest.

SAM

(whispering)

Are we doing this?

BUCKY

Yeah.

They kiss softly with eyes closed. When their eyes meet they both burst into giggles.

SAM

We're never gonna hear the end of this.

BUCKY

Absolutely not.

SAM

(semi-joking)

Well, I hope I'm worth it.

Bucky slides both hands up Sam's body and holds his face reverently.

BUCKY

My God, are you worth it.

They kiss again; it's deeper, wetter, and leaves them both shivering. They embrace, faces pressed together.

BUCKY

Food's getting cold.

SAM

I'm not so hungry anymore. For food.

Bucky smirks and starts pushing Sam back toward the bedroom.

SAM

Wait. Um. What you said earlier...about not letting HYDRA...that you'd...kill me to save me from that fate.

BUCKY

(through kisses)

Yes, I would. What about it?

SAM

Dude. Why do I have to die? Couldn't you just kill everyone else and save me? Were you even trying?

BUCKY

I was being noble! Trying to spare you from a living hell! That's noble!

SAM

It's lazy. You should have just killed everybody to save me.

BUCKY

God, I hate you.

Sam kisses him and pulls him backwards.

BUCKY

(sighing)

I really hate you, baby.

SAM

I know. Come show me.

FADE OUT.

## 

Copyright 2021 by KTA


End file.
